Lealdade
by Arete Panthar
Summary: O que significa, afinal, ser cavaleiro de Atena? Um único sentido, os mesmos ideais? E o quanto esse status faz sentido? Aspros pondera sobre isso, olhando para seu próprio caminho. Onsehot.


Oi, gente! Então, esse dias me ocorreu como Aspros devia pensar o que é ser um cavaleiro de Atena. Será que ele se pensava como um cavaleiro dela, será que não? O quanto a vontade de livrar o irmão das sombras (e com isso, ir contra o Santuário) pode ter influenciado nisso? Como será que ele via Atena? E aí resolvi escrever sobre...

Espero que gostem, e que possamos conversar muuuuuuuito sobre os gêmeos! XD

* * *

 **Lealdade**

Qual era sua relação com a deusa que pretendeu proteger? Não era fácil precisar. Apesar de um dia ter se esforçado ao máximo que pôde para tornar-se um cavaleiro, curiosamente não pensava muito em Atena. Mas talvez isso fosse típico de todos os aspirantes, pensar em "cavaleiro" como se os termos "de Atena" estivessem implícitos. Todos sabiam o que Atena representava, de modo que lutar pelo bem e pela justiça era o mesmo que lutar por ela. Na verdade, poucas vezes o nome de Atena era falado. Para além de esforçarem-se por lutar pelos mesmos ideais, todos estavam imbuídos de seus próprios desejos e motivos, e costumavam compartilhar isso. Alguns para proteger a paz no mundo – a frágil paz – outros para apagarem lembranças ruins de quando não puderam proteger o que queriam, outros ainda para ficarem mais fortes, um motivo que poderia ser mais ou menos questionável. Eram tantos motivos que Atena não cabia nessas conversas, embora ninguém parecesse de fato se esquecer dela. Talvez nesse aspecto Aspros fosse como todos os outros, mas isso não o liberava de pensar a respeito. O quanto havia sido cavaleiro de Atena?

Era impossível esquecer dela porque o seu nome era falado com a maior das reverências por todos os superiores no Santuário, pelo menos todos os de que ele se lembrava. E ser um guerreiro de Atena era uma honra que permitia transcender a própria vida, continuando a existir no cosmo e nas memórias das gerações vindouras. Uma honra que se preciso fosse deveria ser paga com a vida, mas que dava um poder capaz de destroçar galáxias. Pelo menos no caso dele, o aspirante a cavaleiro de Gêmeos. E embora sempre soubesse quais eram os seus motivos – ser um cavaleiro para livrar o irmão da sombra injusta a que o próprio Santuário o havia relegado – Atena era quase uma abstração. Embora soubesse, pela estátua que havia no Santuário, qual era o seu rosto, não o associava à causa pela qual pretendia lutar. Será possível que os sentimentos ambivalentes que nutria pelo Santuário – uma certa gratidão por estar em um lugar que lhe permitiria ter um poder capaz de mudar as coisas, e um certo asco por ser o mesmo lugar que aprisionava o seu irmão dentro de uma máscara – houvessem tornado quase estrangeiro o nome de Atena? Como se ela também tivesse culpa pelas arbitrariedades do Santuário? Não, parecia que não. Afinal, mesmo que Atena houvesse sido só uma abstração, ele associava à saga para se tornar um cavaleiro os ideais de justiça e bondade que por sua vez eram associados a ela. Mas não sabia dizer quanta simpatia tinha por Atena, ou se enquanto era um menino havia realmente pensado em lutar por ela.

Quanto sentido fazia lutar por uma divindade que parecia nunca estar presente para testemunhar as injustiças que ocorriam no lugar dedicado a ela? Talvez houvesse pensado nisso algum dia: lutar pelo bem e pela justiça fazia sentido; lutar por Atena, nem tanto. Mas bem, era verdade que se passaram anos até que pudessem achar a reencarnação de Atena, período no qual ela não havia estado realmente presente, e mesmo ela não sabia da existência de seu irmão. Mas e quanto ao Grande Mestre, que sabia de tudo? Ou talvez não soubesse, e precisasse confirmar suas suspeitas antes, como havia feito com o próprio Aspros naquele fatídico dia... bom, são infrutíferas essas divagações. O certo é que nunca fora do tipo que se prostrava aos pés da estátua de Atena. E conheceu muito pouco da sua reencarnação para firmar um vínculo com ela. Sasha chegara menina ao Santuário, e era pouco mais que uma menina antes da Guerra Santa estourar. Quanto a ele, já tinha o coração manchado pela gota de trevas.

E pensar que dissera a Defteros que queria a cabeça de Atena... sob influência do próprio Satã Imperial, devia parecer um vilão digno de Hades. Embora se arrependesse muito mais do que havia feito ao irmão, era impossível não se arrepender também de haver traído os ideais de um cavaleiro. Foi capaz de redimir-se ao acabar com Yohma, mas essa redenção tinha um limite – que talvez estivesse dentro da Guerra Santa. Fora dela, o que seria? Uma vez um renegado, para sempre um renegado. E um renegado que havia se aliado a Hades, então... por isso mesmo dissera a Atena para não tocá-lo. Sua justiça divina não iria suportar tamanha mácula.

Mas ela o surpreendeu. Ali não parecia estar diante de uma divindade fria e distante, intocada pelo tempo, mas sim de uma menina. Uma menina ainda cheia de esperanças e um ar de deusa, apenas um ar perturbado pela sua emoção humana. Ali era tudo muito confuso para ele. Não sabia se confiava nela, que poderia muito bem estar abismada com um cavaleiro que devia ter sido seu e estava vestido de espectro. Mas então ela disse que ninguém pertence inteiramente às sombras ou à luz. Sim, teve tempo de ouvir aquela frase antes que seu cosmo desaparecesse completamente. Tinha que lhe dar o crédito por aquilo. Naquele fugaz momento, acreditou serem palavras que faziam jus a uma deusa que se preocupava com a humanidade. Uma deusa que se reconhecia também como humana. E nisso, por mais paradoxal que seja, se reconhecia também como imperfeita. Talvez aquela deusa valesse a pena seguir. Naquela forma que era Sasha, de menina que com suas dores lidera uma guerra, que acredita que ninguém é apenas luz ou escuridão, ele podia acreditar. Talvez, ao menos por aquela Atena, valesse a pena lutar.


End file.
